Having Promptly Fallen In Love
by Abboz
Summary: A collection of short Doctor/Rose ficlets, some written from prompts but some not. Mostly Ten/Rose but some Nine/Rose.
1. Night Terrors

Prompt: Night Terrors

"Rose." She woke with a start, the tone of the Doctor's voice sent a shiver down her spine. It sounded so real, it was times like these that she hated her imagination. Far too many times she'd dreamt that the Doctor was in danger and screaming for her. She hated it, truly hated it, even more so when she woke with no memory of the dream. "Rose!"

She leapt out of bed, suddenly all too aware that it hadn't been a dream, he was really calling her and he sounded terrified, there was so much pain in his voice. She padded across the hall to the Doctor's room to find him curled up in bed, face screwed up in pain and her name still on his lips. She was sure she'd never seen him so vulnerable. "Doctor." She grasped his hand tightly in her own, the other hand cupping his cheek. "Wake up, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, yeah?"

He woke more gently than she expected him to, but his expression didn't relax. "Rose." He looked up at her, blue eyes full of fear. "I was so scared." The tears in his eyes broke her heart; for once she had no idea what to say to help. He tugged her into his arms, clinging to her like she'd disappear if he let go.

"It's just a nightmare, Doctor. You're safe." Maybe it wasn't just a nightmare; it was the Time War haunting him, but it was more important for him to know he was safe. "Night terrors, just like I get sometimes. But I'm here for you Doctor, you're not alone."

He tightened his arms around her. "Please don't leave me. I can't go back to being lonely."

"I'm not going anywhere, Doctor. I'm never leaving you."


	2. Wind

Prompt: Wind

_Set __in __the __SwitchVerse._

"Rose! Rose. Rose. Come on, Rose! Don't make me drag you out here!" The Doctor stuck his head back into the TARDIS, Rose came running across the console room having finally found a hat she deemed suitable. He grabbed her hand, tugging her out the door and closing the TARDIS behind them. "Now Rose, this planet is eighty thousand light years away from earth. It's the year 1473 and it's yet to be inhabited. We're the first people ever to stand on this planet." He jumped on the spot, grinning as she copied him.

"What's it called?"

"Doesn't have a name. In a few thousand years it'll just be categorised with a number."

"That's so sad, it's so beautiful though. Albeit a little windy."

The Doctor grinned, pulling the hat off her head. "You love the wind. The wind is amazing, it's half of what makes the planet so beautiful." He slipped an arm round her, pointing at the horizon. "The sun's setting, look at all the colours the sand makes as it flies across the sky, wouldn't have that without the wind."

Rose's hands flew up to her head, trying to hold her hair down and away from her face. She was failing miserably and knew she should be annoyed at him but she couldn't manage it, he was right, it was beautiful, and he looked utterly gorgeous all windswept and gazing at the sunset. "So much for keeping my hair in place. It was worth it though."

He pulled her closer, looking her in the eye. "Honestly you have nothing to worry about. Doesn't matter if you've been caught in the wind, you still look amazing. You're always beautiful, Rose."


	3. Starlight

Prompt: Starlight

__Set __in __the __SwitchVerse.__

"What's this?" Rose curled her fingers around the pendant that had been dropped into her hand. She looked up at the Doctor expecting an answer, but instead was met with his grinning face. "It's so beautiful, Doctor, thank you. But it's not a special occasion, so why?"

"Because I love you." He cupped her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

Her grin matched his as she leant into him. "What is it?" She ran her fingers over the smooth stone, marvelling at the way it glowed as if responding to her touch.

"That's starlight trapped at its centre, other than that it's just a regular gemstone." He wrapped his hand around hers and Rose watched the light shine brighter before fading again.

"Starlight?" The Doctor slipped an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head, the stone glowed brighter. "But it's sort of blue or green, and why does it glow like that, shouldn't starlight be constant?"

"Its turquoise, like the TARDIS' central column, not all starlight is white and yellow, some stars burn with other colours. The glow, well…" He swallowed, Rose turned to look up at him. "It sort of, well, it's special in the way that it feeds off happiness and love, don't ask me how, I didn't stop to ask, but when it glows brighter it's soaking in even more love." He carefully took the TARDIS key from round her neck, adding the pendant to the chain.

She smiled as it glowed in his hand. "Yours or mine?"

"Ours."


	4. Cake

Prompt: Cake

__Set __in __the __SwitchVerse.__

"I don't care what you say, Doctor, that's definitely not a cake."

"But Rose, looks can be deceiving. Just because it doesn't look like a cake, doesn't mean it's not a cake."

"And sometimes, it doesn't look like a cake because it's just not a cake." She laughed as he pulled a face at her, failing miserably at looking insulted. "Is that a cake?" She pointed at the stall opposite the food stall they were stood at. "Is that book really a cake? I mean that's some skill to make each page look like paper."

"Shut up." He nudged her with his elbow. "A fiver says that that so called apple is a cake."

"Ten quid says it's not." She grinned, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. "And when the stall owner gets back we ask her what it is."

"Deal. Be prepared to lose your money, Rose Tyler."

She bit her lip, suppressing a laugh. "Oh yeah? Let's see what _she _has to say about it." She nodded to indicate the return of the stall owner.

A young woman with long black hair was peering at them from across the stall. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can help me win a bet." The Doctor grinned. "This fruit isn't fruit is it? That apple is definitely not an apple, am I right?" She nodded. "Ha! See, Rose? I win!"

She laughed, leaning into him. "No, our bet was whether it's cake or not."

"It is cake _like_." The woman interrupted them. "But I'm afraid your wife is right, it's not a cake, technically it's a biscuit."

Rose laughed. "Ha! Hand it over, ten quid please."

The Doctor looked down at his hand, the gold ring sparkling in the light. Wife. "How did you know?"

"Oh that's easy. I was talking to her about it earlier."


	5. Crying

Prompt: Crying

"Oh Rose, my beautiful, beautiful Rose." The Doctor pulled her into his lap, brown eyes filling with tears at the sight of her crying. She nestled into him, shaking in his embrace as silent sobs wracked through her. He pulled her closer, promising that before long she'd be smiling again; he'd have her crying with laughter and feeling as happy and loved as she made him feel. The only tears he ever wanted to see her cry were ones of joy.


	6. Blonde

Prompt: Blonde

__Set __in __the __SwitchVerse.__

Rose was gently drawn from her sleep as the Doctor began to stroke her hair. "Doctor." She brought a hand up to her face, rubbing at her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He kissed the top of her head, arm wrapping tighter around her as he continued to play with her hair. "I know you're tired, it's been a long day. Go back to sleep."

She smiled despite her drowsiness. "I might be able to if you stopped fidgeting. You don't have to stay here, you know that right? It can't be much fun when you don't sleep as long as I do. I wouldn't blame you for getting bored." She shifted to look up at him.

"I'm not bored, Rose. I want to be here, you think I'd miss this?" He kissed her forehead. "You are so, so beautiful and I could never get bored of this. I get to fall asleep with you in my arms, watch you smile in your sleep, wake up to you every morning, the one adventure I thought I could never have."

She leant up to kiss him. "Can you please stop playing with my hair then? Just let me sleep, I'm absolutely shattered."

"Sorry. It's just so soft, and the colour is amazing, unique even. I think I'm going to call it 'Rose Tyler blonde', actually I've been calling it that for a while now, in my head that is. Oh I'm babbling, sorry, go to sleep."

With a smile she rested her head back on his chest, the rhythm of his two hearts lulling her back to sleep. "I love you."

"Shh. I love you too."


	7. Hopping For Our Lives

Prompt: Hopping For Our Lives

They were hopping for their lives, pushing through the undergrowth and holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. Both wondered how they'd got there, just one stumble away from the end of everything. They knew they should be terrified, being one trip away from capture and execution, but for now they were together and that was enough to have them both grinning.

The Doctor lifted his gaze to Rose, fear running through every fibre of his being. They could be one second away from their deaths, but he would never let her fall alone, they'd go down fighting, together, hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose. One moment could mean the end of them both, but there was Rose all smiles and laughter with not a hint of worry on her face and that gave him courage that they would make it. He gripped her hand tighter, wanting to promise that they'd make it but she beat him to it, looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and saying just the right words like she always did.

Before he knew it they were falling into the TARDIS, Rose stumbling up the ramp and collapsing with a mix of exhaustion and laughter. The Doctor ran to the console, flicking some switches to send the ship flying into the Time Vortex. With a sigh of relief he dropped to the floor beside Rose, pulling her into his arms as he burst into laughter, filled with his love for her. "Hopping! Who would have known? Rose Tyler you are a genius! Fantastic you are and full of great ideas, no one else could have come up with the solution." He grinned as she finally caught her breath, eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. "Saving the world one hop at a time." He stopped to soak in everything about her, for a moment he felt younger than he ever had before he'd met her. "I wouldn't have gotten out of there without you." He framed her face with his hands, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Thank you."

She sighed with contentment, pressing her face into his leather jacket and breathing in the smell of her Doctor. "You don't need to thank me, I keep telling you. We're a team, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." She slipped her arms around him, running her fingers up and down his back.

"No, Rose. Thank you for everything. Just thank you being here."

She looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips. "I've told you; you're stuck with me. You're not alone anymore, you've got me."


	8. Poems And Sonnets

Poems And Sonnets

__Set __in __the __SwitchVerse.__

"Look at you with all that careful planning! You never know, I might even get a bit of Spock soon." Rose teased. "A man with a plan." She smiled at the slight pout on the Doctor's face. "That even rhymes."

"Fancy yourself as a poet, do you?"

She laughed. "No! You'd be the poet. Writing love poems and sonnets, and composing sad little love songs because you missed me." She tilted her head at him, trapping her tongue between her teeth. His eyes widened. "No." She stared at him, completely astounded. "You actually did?"

"Might have done." He ran his fingers through his hair, only able to tear his gaze from hers for a second.

Her expression relaxed into a smile. "I'd love to hear them."

He hummed his awareness of that, leaning down to kiss her. "Just promise never to tell anyone about this. I could do without being mocked."

The concern that appeared in his eyes dampened her smile. "I promise." She gently stroked his hair. "And I'm sure they're all beautiful."

The tenderness of her touch made him smile; he slipped his hand into hers. "Come on then."


	9. Suitcase

Suitcase

_Set __in __the __Switchverse._

Rose eased open their bedroom door in hope of finding the Doctor there, having been up early and not seen him since she was greatly looking forward to a cuddle in front of one of their favourite movies and falling asleep in his arms. Seeing the Doctor sat on the bed facing the door she cautiously stepped in, her expression dropping as she saw the suitcase at his feet. She bit back the tears as she looked back up at him, running a hand through her hair to pull it away from her face. "Doctor?"

He looked down at the suitcase then back to her, confused by her expression. "No! No, Rose! No, this isn't, I'm not, and I'd never…" He stood and closed the space between them, gently holding her face in his hands. "I love you. I love you so much, never doubt that." Rose began to laugh as she leant her head against him, relaxing into his embrace as he pulled her into a cuddle. "Here." He shoved a hand into the pocket of his suit jacket, holding the pieces of card up before her. "Tickets, I booked us a holiday in New York. It was meant to be a pleasant surprise."

She pressed her face into him, continuing to laugh. "I'm so sorry."

He softly kissed the top of her head. "Why would you think I was leaving you?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know. I thought you were happy…"

He interrupted her with a laugh. "I am."

"I know, and I thought we were happy together so the idea terrified me." She leant back in his arms so her eyes met his. "I guess I'm just tired and being silly."

With a smile he firmly kissed her. "Good, because forever isn't something I promise without meaning it, in fact you're the only one I've ever promised it to and I'm afraid to say I'm hopelessly in love with you Rose Tyler."

"I love you too." She grinned then gently pulled him closer, lovingly kissing him in the hope of showing how much she meant it. As they reluctantly parted for air she pressed her forehead to his, trapping her tongue between her teeth with a smile. "Shall I get packing then?"

**A/N: Set before their TARDIS is fully grown, hence him actually booking the holiday rather than just whisking her away.**


	10. Custom Made

Custom Made

_Set in the SwitchVerse._

"You bought me a Vespa." The Doctor looked between Rose and the moped before settling his gaze back on her, a smile spreading across his face as she gazed back.

"I bought you a Vespa."

"You bought me a _Vespa_!" He brushed his hair back, grinning at her with wide eyes and his mouth half open.

She nodded, beaming at him. "Yes, I bought you a Vespa."

"Oh Rose, you are _brilliant_!" He swept her into his arms, leaving her legs dangling in the air. "Absolutely brilliant! And a genius, not to mention a…" The end of his sentence was muffled against Rose's lips as she leant closer and cut him off with a kiss. He gradually lowered her to the ground, nudging her nose with his as he pulled her closer. "Beauty." He kissed her in return. "That's what you are, completely and utterly beautiful in every possible way."

Rose smiled and held a finger up to his lips to silence him. "Before you start babbling, fancy taking her for a spin?"

"Can we?" He grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the moped. Letting go of her, he paced around the moped, running his hand along the bodywork. "She's an absolute masterpiece! Thank you, Rose." Returning to her side, he slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her. "I love the colour."

"Custom made." She smiled and leant into him. "Thought it'd be fun to have her match the TARDIS, well, the colour she'll be when she's fully grown."

"Perfect choice." He grinned. "Got the keys?"

Stepping away, Rose tossed him the keys. "Don't forget these." She picked up their helmets and the card lying beside them. "Helmet and I got Torchwood to set you up with a licence."

He pocketed the licence and pulled his helmet on, hurriedly fastening the strap as he climbed onto the moped. "Hop on." As she sat behind him and slipped her arms around his middle he smiled. "What've I done to deserve this anyway?"

She stifled a laugh. "Everything." Lightly squeezing him, she pressed her cheek to his back. "You make me so happy, I'm completely in love with you, and as if that wasn't reason enough you love me back."

He grinned, leaning his head back and covering her hands with his own. "As long as you know how happy you make me too; I love you and just being with you makes me happy. I don't need anything more than you loving me."

He felt the slight nod of her head and curled his fingers into place between hers. "I just thought I'd do something nice with all the money I keep winning from you."

He laughed. "I've lost our bets that many times have I?"

She sighed with contentment. "Yeah, just a few, maybe it's time you gave up."

He smiled. "Never; I love seeing you smile when you win."


End file.
